conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Whtdoisayanddo/They are Immortal
Cradled by the misfortunes of being misunderstood, beaten, raped, kidnapped, assaulted, and threatened, I have finally decided to take a chance at life knowing full well they will kill me if they find me, or even know that I am once again talking about this. The only way I can move forward is to reveal where I am from, that someone out there may know what’s happening. There is a mass group of people known as the U.S.O.S. which stands for “Underground Society Of Sorcerers”. I was a non-active member of this group. The U.S.O.S. is The Mother Organization of smaller Sub-Organizations that contain members who are sworn to uphold the codes, threads, rules, and directives of their superiors. The sub-group of which I was in, is called: “The Widowhood of Webs”. The Widowhood of Webs extends from Yakima Washington south to interstate 84 and westward to Gresham Oregon. The members of The Widowhood of Webs refer to this stretch of land as “The Banana Belt”. This is their domain. No person is ever convicted of a crime, kidnapped, murdered, and/or harmed in any way whatsoever lest this group knows about it first, and authorizes it. I was the one that held and operated the camera for them, filming all of their rituals and gatherings that would be sent to prospective buyers and future partners and/or members outside the north-american territories. I do not know where to begin when it comes to disclosing all I have seen and know. It is a miracle that I have been able to find a way to get even these words out there to you. I was once a proud father of a wonderful son, and secretively within my heart I still am. I had to do what I did to save my son that he may have a chance at life. They chose my boy for their next sacrifice. I had to make a decision! I chose the life of my Son over my seeming loyalty to this grotesque Order of High Priests and High Priestesses. Everything short of murder has been done to me to force me into silence. I am on the run! When I attempted to go to all of the authorities I could find, within the U.S. government, I was publicly shamed for life by being accused of a crime I never did nor participated in. Yet, if I refused to plead guilty they said they would kill my whole family. And I, not for one second, doubted the reaches of their infinite power, as I filmed them for several years wielding it without remorse. The Banana Belt is not the only region that this is going on within. There are hundreds across the north american territories (what you may know to be as States). It is what I know that made, and makes me a threat to them. They did not kill me when they had the chance as they knew I had copies of everything I filmed. And they have done all that they can to all that I have ever owned to find those copies. I can barely survive. I am barely scraping by while trying to remain off the grid. I need someone’s help... that I may divulge everything in its entirety before they find me. Category:Blog posts